


Drakecest Drabbles and Ficlets, Volume I

by Nathamuel



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Grief/Mourning, Jealousy, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memories, Morning Cuddles, Near Death, Scars, Sexual Frustration, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you will find a bunch of drabbles and ficlets. Open for Requests. :)</p><p>1. Frustration (anon prompt)<br/>2. Quiet Mornings and Rainy Days<br/>3. Major Injuries (drakesexual)<br/>4. Jealous!Sam (Nigaki)<br/>5. On the plane<br/>6. Major Injuries 2<br/>7. At peace<br/>8. Adorable<br/>9. Suitable warm<br/>10. Dildo<br/>11. Solitary<br/>12. Accidental Sexting<br/>13. Reaction to first kiss (anon)<br/>14. Halloween<br/>15. Falling asleep in the other's lap<br/>16. Taking a bath together<br/>17. Sharing a bed<br/>18. Shoulder rubs<br/>19. I'm in love... shit<br/>20. Reacting to the other one crying about something<br/>21. Reading a book together</p><p>and more :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first weeks after it happened Nate caught himself making quips to empty air, turning around just to see that Sam wasn’t there. Every time it happened Rafe shot him a pitying look. Or as much of a pitying look as Rafe was capable of until finally those looks turned resentful.

It didn’t take Nate long to ditch him. After that, the nights were even lonelier for lack of anyone to drink with. Not to speak of his bed, empty since Sam was gone and not in that way he knew, when one of them ended up in prison. The first night after Nate had left Rafe behind, he drank so much he couldn’t think straight, see straight. The next morning he stumbled over the bottles on his way to the bathroom and nearly brained himself on the doorframe. That put an end to the large quantities of alcohol. Sam wouldn’t have wanted him to die by choking on his own vomit or by stumbling in his bedroom and breaking his neck.  


When he met Sully things started to look up. What a difference it made to have someone to quip at again.  
The Sam-shaped hole in his life did not go away, it was only covered by the presence of other people.  
When he found Sir Francis Drake’s coffin, when it lead him to El Dorado (not a city after all as it turned out) he had wanted Sam to be the one to find it with him, have his back as it had been the norm. Nate wondered what Sam would have said about magic and zombies.

The nights were too lonely, the occasional body sharing his bed not broad enough, wrong smile and wrong voice but he made do. Elena and Sully made it easier after a while, worming their way into his heart and making their place there beside Sam. They had his back and Nate wondered, sometimes, fewer and fewer while the years passed by, if Sam would have liked them. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have.  
But his brother was dead and gone and he wasn’t coming back.

So Nate stopped looking over his shoulder or scanning a crowd, looking for that familiar face he missed.  
Except now Sam was back at his side, right back in the spot where he belonged.

A little closer perhaps.

“Oh, sorry.” Sam said when he bumped into his back when Nate stopped suddenly, a twinkle in his eye and an easy grin on his face. The ocean was a far way down and the vulcano a far way up but Nate could see where to go with Sam at his side.  
Sam rushed his shoulder against his. Then he leaned closer until his lips almost touched Nate’s cheek, sending a tingle down his spine. 

“Yeah?” Nate asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Race you?” Sam said and Nate let out a startled laugh when Sam’s hand found his ass for just a moment, squeezed him and took of running.

“You looked so lost in thought I couldn’t help it!” Sam called back over his shoulder, winking at him and putting on a burst of speed when Nate took off after him.


	2. Morning and Rainy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a quick drabble... haha.. ha...

There was thunder and lightning outside. The rain was coming down in torrents. Bad day for treasure hunting, Nathan thought. At most they would go and visit a couple of contacts but even that looked out of the question. 

“Maybe it was a bad idea to come here during the rainy season.” Sam mumbled beside Nathan. His voice was heavy with sleep and his body a warm line against Nathan’s side. 

When Nathan turned his head away from the window, one of Sam’s was cracked open a sliver. Then Sam yawned wide and his arm, which he had slung over Nathan’s middle in the night, tightened briefly before he nuzzled his bare waist. It was so endearing Nathan almost cooed. Instead he carded his fingers through his brother’s hair.

“Well… you said we should get here during this month.” Nathan pointed out and slipped a little lower in the bed, placing the book he had been reading on the nightstand. The sheets rustled a little from the motion. They were almost too thick for the heavy heat still hanging in the air despite the rain, even though they were thin enough to see through.   
In the background the radio was droning on, almost drowned out by the rain. Nathan strained his ears, but it was only music that was playing. Hopefully the power wouldn’t go. Today they weren't going anywhere. 

"Any plans for today?" Nathan said while Sam sleepily blinked at him. Despite the late hour there was a twilight feel to the room, thanks to the dark clouds outside. Sam didn’t answer. Instead he pressed his nose against Nathan's side again and breathed out, snuffling slightly. Nathan chuckled at the sensation and stroked a hand through Sam's unruly hair. 

"Sleeping sounds good." Sam mumbled after a while. His feet pressed against Nathan’s under the sheets.   
Fingertips traced patterns into Nathan's skin and Nathan twisted his torso around to drop a kiss on the side of his neck. Sam smiled, sleepy and lazy. Slowly the touch trailed lower. Sam's leg shifted against his, restless, and Nathan rolled onto his side towards his brother. 

"Or something else?" Nathan suggested when a hardness bump against his thigh. His own cock was hardening, too, now that Sam was awake and all but starting to hump his leg. 

His only reply was a hum and the lazy press of lips against his skin. For a few moments Sam pressed light kisses on Nathan’s belly, working upwards until Nathan placed his hand on the back of Sam's head. He tangled his fingers into the strands and tugged to get him to look up.   
Sam's eyes were still half-lidded with sleep and his lips pliant underneath Nathan’s own when he pulled Sam’s head backwards and up to join their mouths. Right now Nathan wanted to _never_ leave this bed. A pleased sounding hum worked it’s way out of Sam’s throat and Nathan chuckled. This was nice. 

Lightning briefly illuminated them and threw Sam’s face into sharp contrasts when Nathan pulled back. Sam gave him a look that made parts of Nathan stiffen even more. 

“Hmm, come back here.” Sam murmured, hands grasped the side of Nathan’s face and Nathan let himself be pulled back down into a kiss while he moved his hand downward over Sam's chest, fingers carding through the fine hair and lower over his belly.   
Their tongues rubbed together and then Sam slung his thigh over his, pressing his pelvis forward so that their groins briefly rubbed together. Nathan moaned into his mouth.

One of Sam's hands trailed down to grip Nathan's waist as he mumbled into the space between them. "Your turn this time, if you want." Pointedly he hitched his pelvis up and the head of Nathan’s cock briefly dragged underneath Sam’s balls and over his hole. Nathan shuddered and let his head fall forward, bit into Sam’s shoulder.

"Do you even have to ask?" Nathan panted, hips thrusting wildly for a moment. A soothing lick over the spot he bit and he got himself back under control, stilled his hips before fumbling for the lube in the nightstand. 

"No, but I thought you would appreciate it." There was a cheeky smile on Sam's face when Nathan shot him a deadpan look over his shoulder. One of Sam’s palms stroked down his back and then Nathan’s hand found the lube and he let himself fall back against his brother.

"Eager much?" Sam chuckled and Nathan pinched his waist, making him grumble out a protest that was almost lost in the sound of rain outside.

"Oh, shut up already. As if you aren’t." Nathan said, pointedly grabbing Sam’s hard and weeping cock and giving it a squeeze that had Sam curling into him and groaning. 

“Fair point.” Sam panted and moved his thigh so that it was more securely wrapped around Nathan’s waist. Then Sam dug his heel into the small of Nathan’s back, rubbing their cocks together in retaliation and making them both moan. 

Their chests were pressed together, lying side by side and Nathan slicked his fingers. 

"You can hurry up, you know." Sam said when Nathan took his sweet time touching Sam’s hole, making him squirm. Impatiently, Sam undulated his pelvis against the tips of they fingers spreading the slick around.

"Just because I can, doesn't mean I want to." Nathan pointed out, shallowly penetrating Sam’s and making him moan. 

"Fair enough." Sam panted, but he hooked his thigh higher over Nathan's waist, giving him room while Sam's hands roamed over Nathan's chest and sides. Briefly, he stopped to pinch a nipple, making Nathan yelp and bite Sam’s shoulder. 

“Ow, stop biting.” Sam laughed and Nathan chuckled. As an apology he dropped a kiss on the same spot. It made Sam card his fingers through Nathan’s hair. 

Sam was tight around him, when Nathan pressed his finger inside. His eyes closed and his lips found Nathan's again when he slipped his finger in deeper, spread the slick around here, too, to ease the way. 

When he could move his finger freely, he pressed another in and stilled when Sam hissed. 

"Alright?" Nathan murmured against Sam’s skin and Sam grunted.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam moved into the touch, forced Nathan's finger deeper. "Don't worry so much about me." he reprimanded, expression earnest and Nathan sighed. But he moved again when the lines on Sam's forehead eased, slipped in a third finger alongside the others and crooked them until Sam moaned against his mouth, fingers digging into Nathan’s shoulders and cock hard against his belly. 

“Come on, now.” Sam said and urged Nathan to remove his fingers, reached down to line up his cock and ever so slowly press in. 

"You're way too careful." Sam said, but his fingers dug into Nathan's shoulder. With a sigh Nathan caught his mouth again while he wrapped his fingers around Sam's cock, stroking him while he pushed in until he was as deep as he could in their position. They were lying on their sides, still, chest to chest.   
When Sam was humming against his mouth he started to move, lazily pushing in and out until both their breaths were labored again.   
They rested their foreheads together and Sam wrapped his arms around Nathan’s shoulders, Nathan’s hands on his waist.

“Come _on_.” Sam's eyes were closed, mouth open on every hitching breath and Nathan couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him again.   
His cock brushed against Nathan's belly on every thrust, so close were they pressed together.

Outside, the rain was still coming down in torrents, almost drowning out the soft moans they were making.  
In the position they were in, Nathan couldn't thrust as deep as he wanted to but having his brother pressed along his front, thigh hooked over his waist was rewarding enough until Sam was squirming against him, trying to pull him in deeper.

“Wait.” Nathan panted and Sam whined at the loss when Nathan pulled out and rolled him fully onto his back. But he spread his legs, hooked one of his legs over Nathan’s shoulder before dragged him against his front.

“Hurry up.” Sam said and they both moaned when Nathan pushed inside of him again, deeper than before. Up to the hilt he went and then he stilled, let them both catch their breaths.

“Who’s eager now.” Nathan chuckled and didn’t even try to dodge the lazy swap at his head. Instead he pulled back until only the head remained inside. Then he thrust inside again. Sam groaned, his hands grasped at Nathan’s shoulder. His other heel dug into the small of Nathan’s back. When Nathan leaned down to lock their lips together again, he was nearly folded in half. Nathan moaned, swallowed the hitching noises Sam was making when he began to pound into him.

Sam’s hand wormed it’s way between them to wrap around his cock and Nathan's hand joined his. Then one of Sam’s arms wrapped around his shoulder. They leaned their foreheads together. Another sharp thrust and Sam cried out, spilled between them and contracting around Nathan’s cock. Nathan moaned, pounding erratically. 

“Yeah, I got you. Come on.” Sam whispered into his ear as Nathan let his forehead fall on Sam’s shoulder. Fingers carded through his hair and he grasped Sam’s waist, held him in place as he pressed in as deep as he could and came. For a moment he held his breath, gasped against Sam’s sweat-slick shoulder.

They held onto each other, caught their breaths. 

Nathan dropped a chaste kiss on Sam’s shoulder, then on his cheek. When Sam carded his fingers through his hair again, he hummed. Sam loosened his hold on Nathan and with a wince dropped his legs on the bed again. With a grimace he rubbed his tensed muscles.

“I think I’m getting to old for these athletics.” He complained and Nathan laughed, helped his brother stretch out his legs.

“Don’t worry. We can practice all you like.” Nathan teased. Sam bumped his shoulder, but he was smiling. Then he leaned over to kiss him again. 

“Later.” Sam said. They lay shoulder to shoulder, sweat cooling on their skin. The rain had made the temperatures drop to a bearable level again. 

"When do you think the rain will stop?" Nathan asked, eyes on the window. He reached for Sam’s hand. 

"Maybe in a couple of days." Sam replied, sighing when Nathan intertwined their fingers and dropped them on his stomach. 

"So there’s nothing much we can do as long as it rains like this.” Nathan said. “Let's make this a vacation of sorts."

“Sure.”


	3. I can't lose him now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had taken ages for Nathan to find his brother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: any sad/angsty drakecest with the person A finding person B on the floor of a warehouse, near death, beaten to a pulp by some goons (not in the scene anymore). Maybe person A was kidnapped and it took a while for person B to find them and this is what they see.

There was a lot of blood.

It covered the floor and a tiny part of Nathan not drowned out by horror wondered how any blood could still be left in his brother.  
His brother, who was lying unmoving in the center of the spreading puddle of red.

For a moment Nathan just... stopped... moving, thinking, _breathing_ before taking a sudden sharp inhale, heart which had stilled starting on an too-fast uneven rhythm. It felt like it was trying to beat it's way out of his chest. Adrenalin rushing through his veins. The goons were long gone. The warehouse was empty, except for the body lying in a spot of light where the sun shined through a hole of the caved-in roof. What a lovely sunny day.  
Except his brother had been kidnapped and it had been days before Nate had found this place.

And now here they were.

His legs carried him quickly to Sam's side without any input of his brain. At one point he was at the entry and then he was kneeling beside his brother with no recollection of getting from there to here.  
There were marks of ropes around his wrists, he saw, and a broken chair lying on it's side.  
Sam was a heavy _dead_ weight when he turned him from his belly to his back. Nathan's fingers slipped in blood, there were so many wounds he didn't know which one to tend first, which one bled the most, when he called his brother's name in a weak trembling voice.

His stomach lurched as he searched for a pulse. For a whole horrible endless moment there was nothing, no sign of life. Sam's chest didn't move, there was a corpse in front of him, wearing Sam's face.  
Then he felt it, weakly. Sam's heartbeat fluttered under his fingertips and Nathan focused his eyes enough to see that his chest was moving after all.  
There was a roaring sound in his ears. Then Sully, voice worried, asking something over the earpieces to which Nathan gave some garbled answer that he forgot again as he tried to stop the bleeding of the wound that looked biggest to him, a knife wound in Sam's gut. All the while a Sam from a different time looped in front of his mind's eyes, and there was blood on his lips, too.

He couldn't loose him again.

His hands were stained red and his shirt was in tatters, the worst bleedings bound if not stopped, when Sully wrenched him around by his shoulder.  
Sully shook him and Nathan regained enough awareness to listen again.

"Jesus, kid. Get up! We'll get him to a hospital. I brought the car around."

Nathan nodded numbly and together they got a stirring Sam up on his feet. He was as pale as a ghost, pained whimpers falling from his mouth.  
They all but carried him to the car and Nathan kept his hand on his brother's chest, feeling for a heart beat.


	4. Jealous!Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knew he was being kind of a dick, but Victor Sullivan? Really, Nate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Nagaki. :)

Sam knew he was being kind of a dick.

Maybe 13 years in prison did that to a person and another two years with Rafe of all people probably hadn't improved matters.

He just hadn't thought Nathan would... acquire a family beyond him, in the time that he had been away.  
And Victor Sullivan of all people. Sam had heard stories about him and his trustworthiness. Just because he hadn’t betrayed Nate, yet, didn’t mean he wouldn’t do so in the future. His brother had always been a little too trusting.  
As far as _Victor_ being part of the family went… well… he was old enough to be their father. It just didn't _make him that_. Their’s had been a sack of shit. It didn’t particularly improve matters in Sam’s eyes that Nate saw him as a kind of father figure. Before, Sam had been the only family he had had.  
Anger curled in Sam’s belly and he frowned at Nathan walking beside him. 

"Sam, everything alright?" Nathan asked. Confusion colored his voice.

Sam scoffed. "Nothing. Let's just get there." The mansion was still far away. His hands unconsciously balled into fists and he hooked his rope into an overhanging beam, swinging himself across the chasm.  
Behind him, confusion turned to knowing, a shake of a head.

"So, what else were you two up to?" Sam asked. _While I rotted in prison._ hung unsaid in the air between them. Beside him, Nathan sighed. 

Sam really wanted to punch something. 13 years of being presumed dead and gone, 13 years of rotting in some cell, violence always hanging over his head and Nathan had gallivanted around the world with Victor fucking Sullivan. And now he was called part of his family, Nate’s, not their family.  
After Rafe had bought him out, so that Sam could help him find the treasure, it had taken another two years to get enough money for a ticket, to even find out _where_ his brother was. And to get new papers that proved that he was still alive.

Who would have thought that reviving the dead meant so much paperwork. And all that time his brother hadn't seemed to waste so much as a thought on him.  
Sully probably had helped there and all the others that he had worked with. _Victor better not betray us_ , Sam thought. It had been a while since he had last itched for a fight like this.

The mansion loomed ahead and they scaled up the side of the wall.  
Once up on the balcony, Sam made for the window but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He whirled around. 

"What?" he snapped and immediately wanted to take it back.  
Nathan looked confused and hurt, hand hanging in the air. Then he let it fall to his side and frowned.  
Sam dragged a hand down his face and turned away, apology already on the tip of his tongue.

"What is the matter with you?" Nathan snapped back. "You wanted us to come here."

"Yeah. Jesus." Sam was at a loss. His head hurt and he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
Nathan crowded in close, eyes angry and finger poking Sam in the chest. He felt too hot, he rubbed the back of his neck, looking everywhere but at his brother.

"What is it, Sam?" Nathan said and his hand smoothed from Sam’s chest to his arm to stop him from jumping right off the top of the mansion. Sounded like a good idea to get away from this whole damned situation. Except he would never do that.

Sam looked to the side. "Nothing. Let's go meet Sully." he spit out the name like a curse and Nathan's fingers dug into his arm for a moment, getting his attention.

"Are you- are you _jealous_?" Nathan choked out. Sam looked at the ground. He took a deep breath.

"No, of course not." he mumbled and winced at how blatantly it sounded like a lie. Considering what else he had lied to Nathan about, this was downright pathetic. Normally he was better at this. Sam glanced at Nathan's face.  
He really didn't like the understanding he found there. It made him uncomfortable.

Nathan's hand grabbed the back of his neck, effectively stopping him from evading Nathan's gaze any longer.

"I wanted to find El Dorado _with you_ and all the other places. If I could have switched Sully for you, I would have done so in a heartbeat." Nathan said and the earnestly in his voice made Sam feel even guiltier. His fists unclenched.

Slowly, in the face of Nate’s honestly, the anger ebbed away until only a low current of resentment remained, directed at no one, just like it had been the last couple of years.

Sam tried for a smile. "Yeah, I know." he said and Nathan shook him slightly by the grip on his neck.

"Do you really?" he asked and Sam dropped his head forward until he could rest his forehead on Nate's shoulder. Nathan's hand moved upward through his hair, just like he had done in their shared past.

"Maybe you have to give me some time." Sam said against Nathan's throat and Nathan chuckled, nodded.  
Sam straighted and then dropped a quick kiss on Nathan's mouth.

"Let's go?" he said.

Nathan smiled. "Yeah, let's go." he made for the window. 

Sam called out to him. "Hey, Nathan? Nathan?" Nathan looked over his shoulder and Sam demonstratively pulled the zipper on his jumpsuit down to reveal the suit underneath.


	5. On the plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was gravel in his underwear.

The plane was shaking around them.

Shaking was too strong a word. It _trembled_ only slightly, more softly than it's small size would have suggested. Nate had already more experience than he could count with Sully's flying. Outside, the sky was clear. 

“Sully’s pretty good.” Sam said, speaking out what had been on Nathan’s mind. 

The machine roared dully, continuously and familiar while Nate took off his dirty and above all wet shirt and grunted in agreement. This was nice. A brief respite from being shot at. They were putting distance between them and Scotland and Rafe and Nadine with her army of mercenaries.

Nathan took one of the bottles of water stowed away for these types of situations. It wasn't the drinkable kind (those were in a different compartment on the plane). He screwed off the top and let some of the water run over the rag in his hand before he slowly and with a whole lot of pleasure wiped the sweat and dirt off his skin that hadn't been washed away by the ocean. Later he might even change his pants to get rid of the tons of gravel inside of them. There were more pleasant things than gravel in one’s underwear.

Fuck that, he'd do that right after he was done cleaning his upper body. His jeans were getting uncomfortable anyway and the plane was not warm enough to dry them.

Sully's plane had been a godsend as always.

"Hey," Sam called behind him, making Nathan look over his shoulder. His brother's chest was as bare as his own and he was holding a wet rag out to him. Nathan held his own up in a salute. 

"Thanks, but I got my own." he said, grin only widening when Sam rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, do my back?" he asked. Nathan's gaze dipped down. Indeed, Sam was cleaner than he was, even his hair seemed to be rid of gravel. A curl of hair hung wetly over his forehead.

"Sure." Nate replied and stood, stepping over to his brother and taking the rag from his hand, his own landing with a wet splat on the bench. If the door to the pilot cabin hadn’t been closed except for a small gap, Sully would have complained about that. The cleanliness of his plane was important to him.

Sam turned around, presenting his back and Nathan got to work, wiping the wet cloth through the dirt and revealing clean skin underneath. There was no way around a shower as soon as they had reached a motel, but for now it beat sitting around stinking up a tiny place for a couple of hours. Sam hummed in pleasure, sending a tingle down Nathan's spine and making memories rise up in his mind. Back in the day...

He stopped when he came to Sam's lower back. The three scars of the bullet wounds stared at him almost accusingly, making him linger. 

"Hey, everything alright back there?" Sam asked, craning his head to look at Nathan over his shoulder. Nathan caught his gaze out of his eye. Worry was in it, only making the lump grow in his throat. He stroked the tips of his fingers over the indentions, felt the soft skin of scars underneath his hands. Sam flinched slightly and laughed, hand reaching back and catching Nate's waist when he moved to pull back.

"They don't hurt, you just surprised me." Sam assured him and Nate found himself taking a step closer again until he felt the heat of Sam's back against his chest again. He spared a brief glance to the closed door. It gave them at least a smidgen of privacy. For now he wouldn’t have to worry about awkward questions about how he stood way too close to Sam.

He let his head fall forward until his forehead was resting against the nape of Sam's neck.

"I missed you." he whispered and the fingers on his waist curled against his skin. Nate reached his arms around Sam and one of Sam's hands came to rest on his forearm.

"I missed you too." Sam said easily. For a moment they rested like this until Sam carefully pushed at Nathan and turned around. There was a questioning look on his face and that Nathan had no answer to. Then one of his hands was on Nathan’s cheek and he was leaning forward.

His lips felt chapped against Nathan’s own, but they were familiar, maybe a little rougher than he remembered.

"Now, let's finish cleaning up before Sully wants to know what we're up to." Sam murmured when they broke apart again. “I have gravel in my underwear _and_ in my socks.”


	6. Major Injuries 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Major Injuries. I can't write sad stuff help xD

Nathan was holding Sam’s hand. The hospital room was harshly lit and the sun shining in through the window did not lessen the sterile and impersonal impression of it. Nathan hated it. Hospitals always meant that something had gone wrong.  
Everything had gone wrong lately. First they had run into a trap from the competition, which had resulted into another shoot out and then Sam had disappeared.

He couldn’t get the memories from Sam in that warehouse out of his head.

“You know. I’m not actually dead.” Sam mumbled from the bed. Weakly, his hand squeezed Nathan’s fingers. The heart monitor emitted a steady beeping, strangely soothing to Nathan’s frayed nerves. At least it meant that he was alive.  
But he was still pale as a ghost, too much blood spilled. The first few days he hadn’t woken up at all.  
Nathan stroked his thumb over the back of Sam’s hand, eyes on his brother.

“I know.” He finally said. His gaze dropped to their hands and he hunched forward, over them and rested his arms on his knees.

Sam rolled his eyes, or rather, his eyelids fluttered. The sigh he breathed out was pained. “You look like you’re already planning my funeral.” He said. His head rolled towards Nate. One half of his face was the sickly colors of a rainbow. One of his eyes was swollen almost shut. There was a small smile on his split lip anyway.

Nathan raised their joined hands up to his mouth, wrapped his other hand around them. For a moment he squeezed his eyes shut. Sam was swaddled in bandages and he wondered if this was how he had looked after that fall from the roof. If he had lain in some dark room, an infirmary, wrapped in bandages and close to death and no one there who cared about him. Sam raised his other hand a few inches off the bed before letting it flop to the sheets again. He let out a hiss. For a moment he squirmed restlessly until Nathan placed one hand on his thigh, still pressing their joined hands against his lips.

“Not the right time for joking, Sam.” Nathan’s vocal cords felt unresponsive, his voice was flat.

Sam’s free hand covered Nathan’s on his thigh. “I know, Nate.” Even his fingers were bruised. Some of them were in a splint.

“But I am alive.” Sam reminded him and his smile was a little softer. Nathan glanced at the shut door and leaned over. The kiss was featherlight.

“I know… just… stay that way. Alright?” Nathan mumbled into the gap between them.

Sam cleared his throat. His gaze darted to the door before he left his own light kiss. Then he sunk deeper into the pillows, beamed up at Nathan as much as his current situation allowed.

“I’ll give my best.” He said. “Now read me a story or _something_. I forgot how boring hospitals can be.”

Nathan chuckled and dropped a kiss on Sam’s palm.


	7. At peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting all my drabbles on Tumblr first, so if you want to read stuff sooner you'll have to go here ----> to my writing blog [ framesfanfics ](http://www.framesfanfics.tumblr.com)

It was the sun that woke Nathan in the morning. The drapes were shut except for one little gap, which allowed the light to shine directly into his eyes. He squinted. Beside him, Sam was sleeping on, not bothered at all since his side of the bed was completely dark. At least until Nathan accidentally jostled him while trying to clumsily crawlfallclimb out of bed.

“Whatcha doin?” Sam mumbled. His back had been to Nathan but now he craned his head to look at him before letting his head fall back on his pillow.

Nathan managed to put his feet on the floor and stumbled over to the offending part of the drapes. It was with a delay that he finally answered Sam. “Closin drapes, too bright.” He mumbled out. The beach outside looked lovely as always, the sun twinkled happily over the gently rolling waves. It was their paradise. Which they could enjoy some other time, later, when they were both awake again.

They had only returned from one of their adventures the day before. Sully had brought them here with his plane and had continued on his way with Elena. Talking about a late day, or early morning.

“Come back to bed.” Sam said. He already sounded more awake, blinking in the darkness.

Nathan cursed when he stubbed his toe against the edge of the bed, patting his hands over the edge of the mattress. Sam chuckled when he accidentally slid his hand over his naked foot. 

“Sorry.” Nathan said and climbed back onto the bed, slinging his arm over Sam’s side. 

He curled against his brother's back and went back to sleep.


	8. Adorable

“You are adorable.” Sam said out of the blue.

The words startled Nathan into turning away from the lemur he had been petting up to that point. He would have thought that Sam would be grinning from ear to ear, considering his words, but instead there was a small and soft smile playing around the corners of his mouth. Not a hint of teasing in sight. It made Nathan flush despite himself. 

For a moment he was at a loss of words which was just as well as the lemur chose that instance to stick a finger into his ear, making him squirm and laugh. The fur was fluffy and soft under his fingers when he scratched behind the little animal’s ear.

When he stroked through it’s fur and touched it’s little paws, it curiously held his hand between them.

Nathan cooed at the cute display.

Meanwhile Sam was silent, but Nathan felt him move closer and then a kiss was dropped on his cheek. Nathan tilted his head in question.

“Really adorable.” Sam just whispered.


	9. Suitable warm

The fire was cackling, casting the living of the shack they had rented for a week into a cozy light. 

Nathan stopped for a moment in the door frame, taking in the scene in front of him. Sam was lying in front of the fireplace, stretched out on a thick and, Nathan knew from experience, very comfortable rug. The light from the fire threw soft shadows over his bare form.

“I hope we didn’t ruin the rug,” Sam said. His voice sounded sleep and he opened one eye lazily to squint at Nathan. Then he gestured for him to come closer. “Come here.”

“I think we got everything,” Nathan replied and crossed the few feet separating him from Sam. 

Sam yelped softly when the rag, that Nathan had brought with him from the bathroom, where he had cleaned himself up, hit his stomach. It was strangely intimate and freeing to just walk around the shack they had rented naked.

“Was that really necessary?” Sam grumbled, but wiped off his stomach and let the rag drop beside the fireplace.

Nathan laid down beside him. “Yes, it was.”

“Whatever did I deserve it for?” Sam said and curled his arms around Nathan to tug him closer against his side. "Pretty sure I treated you right only a couple of minutes ago."

“I’m sure I can think of something,” Nathan teased back. He let his head rest against Sam’s shoulder.

“Harsh,” Sam said, “but probably true,” he allowed a moment later.

Nathan nuzzled his check, making him laugh. Then they kissed in front of the fire.


	10. Dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were probably stranger things then walking in on your brother/lover holding your dildo, that you used to fucked yourself with, in his hand. Unfortunately it did absolutely nothing for the embarrassment flooding through Nathan in that moment.

There were probably stranger things then walking in on your brother/lover holding your dildo, that you used to fucked yourself with, in his hand. Unfortunately it did absolutely nothing for the embarrassment flooding through Nathan in that moment. However you sliced it, it stayed mortifying. Even if you had fucked the person six ways from Sunday, the moment they got your dildo in their hand it was as if your _Mom_ had found it.  
Nathan stopped in the door and stared at Sam. Who was staring back at him. His mouth was hanging open a little. In any other situation, Nathan would have found that funny. The thing was… his own mouth was hanging open as well. They were gaping at each other

“I swear I was searching for something else, Nate,” Sam preempted anything that Nathan could have said. Not that Nathan had anything he could think of saying in that specific moment.

“What were you searching for?” Nathan asked him, bewildered.

“I… don’t know anymore,” Sam said, clearly confused. “It’s pink!” Sam exclaimed and waved with the bright colored dildo. It had been a gag gift that Elena had bought for him, pre-divorce. They had even used it together on occasion. It wobbled around a little in Sam’s hand. 

Nathan laughed at Sam’s surprise.

“Well, I like using it,” Nathan pointed out, going for self-confident and probably missing by a mile.

If possible, Sam looked even more confused. “But… don’t you have me for that?”

Ah. That. Nathan took a couple of steps closer and slid a hand over Sam’s back. He couldn’t even tear his own gaze away from the toy, it was kind of an awful shade of pink. “Sam, I like having sex with you, but you’re not always there.”

“So you fuck yourself with this when I’m not there?” Sam demanded, but it didn’t sound confused. If anything there was a note of interest swinging in his voice.

“Yeah and besides, it can be used by two people as well.” Nathan said, rubbing circles into Sam’s tense back. Sam slung his free arm around Nathan’s shoulder.

“You mean at the same time? I doubt it’s long enough for that.” Sam eyed the dildo sceptically. It was not, in fact, that big.

Nathan licked his suddenly dry lips. There had been some fantasies he had been dreaming up. At some point he might have even approached Sam with them, but beggars couldn’t be choosers it seemed. “I mean, you could fuck me with it, while I suck you off. Or I could fuck you with that and make you come without laying a hand on you,” he said. It came out way more self-assured than he would have expected.

For a long moment, Sam just stared at him, mouth hanging the slightest bit open. Nathan noticed the tent at the front of his pants.

There was an awkward silence before Sam cleared his throat.

“So, Nathan, want to try that out?”

“Which one.” Nathan said and took the dildo from his hand.

“Both.”


	11. Solitary Confinement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam alone in solitary, pining for his brother. One-sided, in this one

Sam's jaw hurt, as did his hand, but at least his opponent had been just as bad off, rotting in some other cell in solitary confinement. With a wince he stretched his legs out and rested his head back against the wall. It was fortunate for him that the other guy wasn't part of some gang or he would be in real trouble when he was let out to his fellow inmates again, just some lone gringo prisoner with no friends. It was easier to fly under the radar that way. No friends, no trouble. A rather two-edged sword. No back-up either if things turned rough, but he wanted no one but Nathan at his back anyway.

How long had he been in this prison? The days were running together and the bullet wounds had turned from painful and tender wounds to old scars ages ago. He mulled it over. Had it been Christmas already? As always his thoughts honed in on Nathan. Was his little brother spending it alone? With a wife?

Why had Nathan not come for me? It hurt his heart like a knife was being twisted. There were only so many years that you could tell yourself that you would get out soon. Maybe he was destined to die in here, never to see his brother again. 

Softly, almost imperceptibly, Sam shook his head to chase away those sad thoughts. They had never gotten him anywhere except into the next fight, but they kept on spinning in his mind anyway. Persistent little fuckers.

Had Nathan forgotten all about him? Did he think Sam was dead? 

Maybe Nathan and Rafe had already found Avery's treasure without him. 

In solitary it was hardest to be away from Nathan, he missed him like a lost limb. Sam not so much wanted Nathan to be here with him but to be out _there_ with him, maybe in some nice hotel with a clean bed and fresh sheets instead of in a dark cell that smelled like stale piss and shit. The only ‘good’ thing Sam could say about prison was that at least Nathan would never find out about his thoughts. About how he wanted to tumble him into a bed, let their naked flesh slide against one another. In here no one would judge him if he occasionally thought of Nathan in another way. Well, that was as long as he didn't voice those fantasies out loud. There wouldn't be enough left of him if any of his fellow inmates found out to which thoughts he sometimes got himself off in the middle of the night, quietly so no one could hear him or see it as an invite that wasn't there.

Sam closed his eyes, it made no difference anyway in this cell that had no windows. Maybe it was some heavenly justice for thinking that way about his little brother that he was still in this prison after all.


	12. Accidental Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam accidentally sends Nathan a dick pic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This unfortunately didn't quite pan out the way I wanted, but I hope you guys like it anyways. <3

There was his brother’s dick on his phone. Of course Nathan had seen Sam's dick before. He had seen pretty much all of him in varying states of undress, courtesy of them living, for years, in one room apartments, motel rooms and for a couple of memorable weeks, out of the back of a car. Living practically right on top of each other was bound to lead to matters of too much information.

Sam's dick in the picture was hard, his hand was wrapped around the base of it. From bellybutton to the top of his thighs he was visible. It was… a lot to take in. The low light made the bullet scars almost fade into his skin. Nathan wondered if whoever this picture had meant to go to knew that they were there.

He couldn't even pretend that he hadn't seen Sam hard before. While still living together there had been plenty of times where they had walked in on the other jacking it or fucking someone they had brought back from a bar. Once they had even masturbated right next to each other for Christ’s sake.

So, nothing... new.

Except Nathan hadn't seen his brother nude in years and while he had been able to forget about his budding attraction as a young man it wasn't quite as easy now.

He hadn't expected to feel arousal rush through him at seeing the image. The caption didn't make it better.

'Thinking about you.'

For just a moment allowed himself the illusion that Sam had meant him.

 

Another message distracted Nathan from his work the next day. It was almost noon and the sender read Sam

'Sorry for sending you my dick yesterday, been drunk out of my mind and must have send it to you on accident.'

Nathan's stomach fell, but he replied anyway. 'No problem. Did you get a reply from the right person?'

It took a while before his phone vibrated again with a new message.  
'No. Maybe I scared them off with my massive dick. :('


	13. Reaction after first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate/Sam - Their reaction after having kissed each other for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt on my writing blog framesfanfics on Tumblr :)

“Oh,” Nathan murmured when Sam had finished pulling away, had leaned back in his chair with a stricken look on his face.

“Yeah,” Sam said. His hands played with the glass in front of him and wiped at the condensation on it’s surface.

“Huh,” said Nathan, mind blank, and mirrored his brother’s position. There was a flush working its way over his cheeks. At least in the dark it wasn’t really that visible.

They sat in silence while the music of the bar rose and fell around them. No one paid them any mind. It might have been even more awkward had they been at home.

After a few moments had passed Sam leaned forward again with an intent expression.

“Is ‘oh’ and ‘huh’ really the only thing you’ll say to that?”, he stressed and Nathan blinked at him.

Nathan mirrored him again. “What do you want me to say? You kissed me!”, he hissed at him over the table.

“Yes, exactly!”, Sam returned, “My question is did you like it? Hate it? Want us to quit seeing each other?” There was a somewhat hysteric note in his voice that made Nathan sit up straight and reach for Sam’s hand.

“No. No! I liked it!”

Sam’s shoulders slumped. “Good. Yeah I liked it, too,” he coughed, “you know, if that hadn’t been obvious.”


	14. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of October :)

“Sam, Jesus, that’s not a Halloween costume,” Nathan said when he turned around and saw Sam stroll up to him. There was a lot of skin.

“It is,” Sam said, “It’s an-”

“Adam’s costume,” Nathan finished for him. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Sam’s cock. There was a lot of naked skin in front of him. A lot, as in, not a shred of fabric to be seen.

“You can’t go out like that,” Nathan blurted out after he had brought his brain back on track.

Sam placed his hands on his hips. “Jealous?”, he said, lifting a brow and Nathan snorted.

“Jesus, no, Sam, you can’t flash the neighbors like that!”


	15. Falling asleep in the other's lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♗:One falling asleep with their head in the other’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Anon

“What is it?”, Nathan asked when he saw Sam squinting in the glare from their TV screen.

“Nothing,” Sam said, “just a headache I guess.” He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. Nathan frowned. Then he slid one of his hands around the back of Sam’s neck, squeezing the muscles there and making Sam moan.

“Alright, lay down,” Nathan said while patting his lap.

“You just want my face in your crotch,” Sam joked weakly. Carefully, he moved his legs up on the couch and laid down with his head in Nathan’s lap.

“Ha ha,” Nathan said, “we can do that later. In fact, I heard that semen can help with headaches.” He chuckled.

Sam’s brow furrowed and a moment later smoothed when Nathan carded his fingers through his hair, over his head and along his neck and shoulders.

“Yeah, maybe,” he sighed and closed his eyes, just enjoying the touch. A moment later he was asleep.


	16. Taking a bath together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♤:Taking a bath together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Lazarebitching

“Jesus, Sam, it’s like a sauna in here,” Nathan said when he entered the bathroom in which his brother was reclining in the bathtub. The mirror was fogged up and Nathan felt like he was going to start sweating any moment now, or maybe it was only the humid air condensing on his skin.

“Jesus, Nathan, haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”, Sam shot back without opening his eyes. “And it’s not that hot,” he added a moment later. His skin was still a little pink.

“You’ve been in here forever,” Nathan said, “I just wanted to make sure you were still alive.”Alright and maybe he had also wanted to sneak a peek. The water really didn’t hide anything.

“I assure you I am, Nathan,” Sam said and squinted at him. His eyes dragged over Nathan’s body, making him flush and grin back as Sam smirked at him. “You know, it really isn’t that hot anymore. Maybe you should join me.”

“I like the way you think,” Nathan replied. Soon his clothes had found themselves on the floor and he dipped his finger into the water, just checking if he really wouldn’t scale his skin, before joining Sam.


	17. Sharing a bed

“Come to bed?”, Sam asked him while Nathan sat at their little motel table. He was hunched over his notebook, drawing… something. Truth to be told, Sam was a little too tired to care what it was that Nathan was drawing. The light of the little lamp, that Nathan used to see what he was doing, wasn’t even too bright or annoying. Sam could sleep anywhere. He just wanted Nathan’s warm body beside him. That was when he slept best.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Nathan said and a minute later he put his pen aside and closed the book. When he moved to leave it on the table, Sam called over, “Bring it here, I want to see.”

Sam blinked and stretched while Nathan walked to their bed and, with a surprising amount of reluctance, handed him the book. “Is it porn?”, Sam grinned.

There was no answer, unless you wanted to call a weird look an answer. Nathan stripped out of his clothes and pulled on his pajamas. Sam flipped through the pages. No matter how much he teased Nathan about it, his drawing were good. And then he came to the last page that Nathan had been drawing in.

It showed Sam, sleeping. Sam’s heart skipped a beat and he smiled, laying the notebook on the bedside table to take Nathan into his arms as he climbed between the sheets.

“You like it?,” Nathan sounded surprised.

Sam kissed him. “Well, it shows me, so of course it’s good.”


	18. Shoulder rubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♜:Shoulder rubs

“What’s wrong?”, Sam asked when they were back to their motel. When Nathan only look at him in question, Sam gestured to his shoulders. “You’re looking a little… lopsided,” he explained and Nathan scoffed, tried to shrug and nearly folded into himself.

“Think I pulled a muscle or something,” Nathan pressed out when Sam had helped him lie down on the bed.

“Looks like it,” Sam said, watching him sceptically. “You know, I could give you a massage. Maybe that will help.” He wrapped his hands around Nathan’s ankles, which were hanging over the side of the bed. At Nathan’s nod he took off his shoes and helped him out of his shirt.

Nathan groaned and let himself fall back on the bed. He groaned again.

A short trip to the bathroom revealed some lotion and then Sam gestured for Nathan to turn on his belly and straddled his waist.

The lotion warmed quickly in his hands. 

Nathan moaned in gratitude when Sam smoothed it over his shoulders. The muscles on one side were tense. His brother practically turned to putty under his hands as Sam kneaded them and coaxed them to relax.


	19. I'm in love... shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt I got over on Tumblr

"I'm in love... shit," Nathan blurted out. The TV screen flickered in the darkness and Sam turned to look at him, frowned at him. It had just started to get exciting.

"The show isn't that great, Nathan," Sam chided. Then he frowned harder when Nathan pushed away from him and out of his arms. "What's wrong?"

Nathan's stared at him, wide eyed. Sam sat up a little straighter. This looked like trouble and not the kind of 'oh god I left the stove on' either. For a moment Sam sniffed the air. Nothing smelt burned. Nathan's mouth was working, but no sound came out.

"Something you want to share with the class, Nathan?", Sam said and slumped back against the couch. If it wasn't something important he was going back to the show. 

"I'm in love!", Nathan repeated. 

"Yeah?", Sam said. "What do you want me to do with that information? I don't think the show's that good, little brother."

"No, dumbass. I'm in love with you!", Nathan hissed and he sounded so scandalized that Sam felt obligated to be miffed. 

"You better be," Sam said, gesturing between their bodies, "we've been living and sleeping together for months now."

"Yeah, but, we're brothers," Nathan said as if that made having sex completely normal. 

Sam looked at him. Sometimes Nathan could be a little thick. "Yes..." he said slowly, "we are." 

"Seems like we have different reasons for not saying the l-word, yet," Sam decided after a moment.

"You love me too?", Nathan whispered, as if that was a revelation, as if...

"You know, despite what my charming personality and good looks suggest I don't jump into bed with just anyone," Sam groused. "So yes, I love you." He slumped against the back of the couch. The night was ruined. This had been so unromantic.

There was nothing but silence beside him. Then Nathan scooted up against his side again.

"So," he said, "we're in a relationship?"

"I had hoped so?" Sam had meant for that to be a statement but he couldn't help the way his voice went up at the end.

"I think I like that," Nathan said after a while. "I'm in love with you." This time it sounded a lot happier.


	20. Reacting to the other one crying about something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt I got over on Tumblr

“Are-are you crying?”, Nathan asked, eyes wide as he stared at his brother. They were sitting on the couch, watching Bambi of all movies. There had been nothing else coming on TV and Nathan had anticipated that they would just switch to making-out about five minutes into it.

What he hadn’t anticipated was that Sam would use every opportunity to watch anything to make up for over a decade of no TV or anything else beside books and talking with other in-mates. Nathan hadn’t thought that Sam would be a Disney kind of guy. 

Sam sniffed and wiped at his face. “I’m not!”, he protested. “I just-”

“-have something in my eye. Yeah, yeah,” Nathan interrupted him and scooted closer to him on the couch so he could lean into Sam’s side. That he would have to comfort Sam during Bambi had not been his plan for tonight, but he would damn well do so.


	21. Reading a book together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt I got over on Tumblr

“Are you sure you’re holding the book the right side up?”, Nathan asked, tilting his head to one side and then the other. The picture still didn’t quite make sense. 

Sam rotated the book ninety degrees to the side. It still wasn’t better.

“That’s not really better,” Sam said, reading Nathan’s mind. His eyebrows climbed further upward with every page they turned.

“I’m fit, but I don’t think I can get my leg to bend that far back,” Nathan’s voice sounded uncertain as he tried to decipher the picture that was shown. If he had to be honest, he wasn’t even sure whose limbs were where.

“Maybe we should stick to what we know,” Sam agreed. He laid the Kamasutra away.


	22. post-Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: post-apocalypse AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a request over on Tumblr

The treasure in front of them was huge. It reminded Nathan of what they had found in Avery’s ship in the past, so many years ago now. Sam, hair now more grey than brown, knelt in front of the piles upon piles of gold, wistfully flipping a coin between his fingers.

Nathan stepped up behind him, placed a hand on Sam’s neck and felt him lean into the touch.

They didn’t say anything. Days and weeks and months and years had passed with them journeying across the country together. They didn’t need words anymore.

“If we had just found this one before,” Sam mused and got to his feet, shotgun slung over his shoulder. The coin, Nathan knew without looking, disappeared into the depth of his pocket. It was worthless now, in this new world. Cans of food, batteries and bullets had become the new treasures, eagerly sought for and traded.

“Yeah,” Nathan said, “should have been born earlier.”

Sam let out a laugh. “Too early and there wouldn’t have been any lost cities to find.”

Nathan slid an arm around Sam’s middle and felt Sam drop a kiss tohis temple. “You know what I mean, wise-ass.”

Time turned even their home town into a lost city, sooner or later. Wild grass and plants were creeping back into what had once, not too long ago, been the civilization. Now there were little villages tucked into valleys and protected by the survivors.

It was peaceful in a way, no zombies, no nothing, just empty and deserted stretches of land that Nathan and Sam wandered through, on the look-out for any new treasure to bring back to their camp.


	23. Did you just throw a bible at me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Did you just throw a Bible at me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a request over on Tumblr

“Did you just throw a Bible at me?”

Nathan couldn’t blame Sam for sounding a little put-upon. Instead of answering he gestured behind him and Sam looked at the goon now sprawling on the ground. The ruins around them were not as old as the ones they, or rather Nathan, usually went through.

And someone had apparently left a bible behind. It was surprisingly well preserved, too, judging by how quick the man had gone down when it had hit his head.

“I was just saved by a Bible,” Sam dead-panned and quickly moved over to Nathan’s side. Nathan laid a hand on his shoulder, leaning in momentarily, assuring himself of Sam’s presence. The man had been carrying an axe. In fact he had already raised it towards his brother’s neck. It had looked way too sharp.

Nathan pulled back. “Yeah, you were,” he said, “wouldn’t have thought that would ever happen.”


	24. Relax, you’re safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Relax, you’re safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a request over on Tumblr

“Relax, you’re safe,” Sam whispered against the top of Nathan’s hair as Nathan huddled against his chest in the bed they were sharing.

For a while there was silence as Nathan wrapped his arms around Sam’s middle the same way Sam had his arms around Nathan’s shoulders, shivering. Then, slowly, the shivering ceased while Nathan breathed into Sam’s skin and Sam rubbed circles into his back.

It had been so long since a nightmare had gripped him like this.

“Bad dream?”, Sam asked after a while. For a moment his hand stopped moving before resuming the soothing motions.

“Yeah,” Nathan said after a while.

“What was it about?” Sam’s voice sounded curious and Nathan rubbed his nose against Sam’s chest, buying himself time. Then he pulled back a little to look into Sam’s face.

“Your death,” Nathan admitted.

“Oh,” Sam said, eyes turning sad. Carefully he leaned in and kissed Nathan, feeling him melt against him.

“Relax, I’m safe,” he said when he pulled back.


	25. Take. It. Off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Take. It. Off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a request over on Tumblr

"Take. It. Off.”

Sam laughed at Nathan’s words and wiggled his hips. The underwear he was wearing, just a string, was shaped in the form of an elephant. The trunk swung around with Sam’s movement and Sam laughed again.

On the bed, Nathan hid his own grin behind his palm. He was naked and really hoped that his brother was going to be, too, within the next few minutes. The elephant was staring at him.

“What, you don’t like it, Nathan?”, Sam asked and climbed onto the bed, making his way over to Nathan and straddling his hips.

“I think I like you better naked,” Nathan said and Sam leaned down to kiss him.


	26. Who the hell is knocking on the door at 2am?

“Who the hell is knocking on the door at 2am?”, Nathan groused when he woke up. A squint at the clock and pressed his face back into the pillow with a groan. His dream had been so nice. Sam had been there, alive and well.

The knocking continued, progressively getting louder until Nathan rolled out of bed. He had meant to ignore it, but the person outside did not seem discouraged, neither by the time nor lack of response.

“I was almost going to give up,” Sam said sheepishly when Nathan opened the door and froze.

“Sam?”, Nathan’s voice broke on the question, wobbling slightly.

“Hey, Nathan,” his long-dead brother answered with a faint smile, “you gonna let me in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who was too busy and then writer's block raised it's ugly head. *cheering* I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I'm so not done yet with the brothers and Uncharted. There may be even something long for them in the future. Just have to keep my motivation for it. ^^'


	27. Just shut up and kiss me

Nathan looked at Sam in growing horror. His brother’s mouth, that Nathan had spent an unhealthy amount of time fantasizing about, was moving. Words were coming out, which wasn’t usually any kind of problem.

It could be said that Sam was quite good with words, and he was quite good with coming up with them in a tight spot. He was smooth, usually. At least that had always been the case in Nathan’s experience. In fact, he was getting to know a whole new side of Sam. He had wanted to, that is, but he had thought more about the first-hand, as it were “hands on” romantic and sexual side. Now his ears were burning while Sam was stumbling over his words, mixing words up and hurrying to correct himself with a slowly worsening stutter.

They had gone out for a drink or rather, Sam had dragged Nathan out to a bar. Something which Nathan had only a few seconds ago recognized as a plan to get him malleable, to lessen the shock of what Sam had to confess, and to give Sam a good excuse and a good getaway if things turned out bad.

And boy were things turning out bad in a whole different way than Sam had probably expected.

Right now Nathan wasn’t sure if he was listening to a love confession, justification or apology. It was a mix of all of them and not romantic at all, if that was what Sam had been going for. Nathan really hoped he had been going for that and had only taken a wrong turn.

With half-amusement and half second-hand embarrassment, Nathan wondered if Sam had had so much trouble confessing his love to Crystal all those years ago.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Nathan said when he finally had enough and Sam looked about ready to find a knife and put it through his tongue to get himself to stop talking. Even in the dark of the bar Nathan could see how red Sam’s face was.

Luckily for the both of them, Sam was only too happy to comply, even if his ears stayed pink for minutes after.


End file.
